Sparrabeth Ending DMC
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This is a one shot of how I would have preferred DMC to end.


NOTE: Yes, I know this has been done quite a bit, but I wanted to write my own version. I hope you all like it :) Enjoy!

So the Kraken was after Jack. _Only _Jack. It didn't want the Black Pearl, it wanted its captain. What were we going to do? What was Jack going to do? We were all doomed for sure if Jack was to come with us, and I found myself worrying for him. More than for myself, and shockingly, more than Will. I think during this entire adventure, I have fallen for Captain Jack Sparrow. I love Will, I do, but I don't think I love him as much as I thought I did.

When I saw Jack taking off in the only longboat, I was both angry and hurt. I never thought that he would abandon his crew like that in a million years. Yes, I knew Jack was a pirate, but I also knew that he had a good heart and was a good man deep down. I was proved right when he came back and agreed to abandon his ship. I had never been happier to see anyone in my life than I was at that very moment. I knew that Will loved me, and would do anything, risk his life, turn pirate, anything in the world for me. It made me feel guilty. I couldn't help these feelings I was having for Jack. I didn't know what to do. I had been thinking of tricking Jack and leaving him for the Kraken, but I couldn't do that. It just wouldn't be right. It would be cruel and heartless. I saw Jack stroking the mast of the Pearl, the saddest look on his face. It broke my heart, seeing him like this.

"Thank you, Jack."

He turned around and looked at me, but the expression on his face didn't change.

"We're not free yet, though."

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man."

That was the truth. I had hoped that would bring a smile to his face, or at least one of his smirks, but it didn't. He looked so serious. I could no longer resist. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I could hear Gibbs yelling at Will to step to, and I knew we had to get away, but how? I couldn't and wouldn't leave without Jack, but I couldn't endanger the crew, either. What was I to do? I was caught off guard when Jack broke the kiss and whispered, "Get in the longboat, luv. 'm staying behind."

My eyes widened at this. What did he just say? No. No, I wouldn't let him.

"No, Jack. You're coming with us."

He shook his head. "I'll be endangering all of your lives if I go. I have to stay. Even if we did all get away, Davy Jones would still have that monster searching for me. It's time to be the good man you believe me to be."

No. I refused to let him. I've come to the realization that I don't just love Jack Sparrow, but that I am _in _love with him. If he was going to stay and go down with the ship, then so was I. I looked down at the mast and saw a couple of manacles hanging there. I picked one up, and clasped it around my wrist.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"If you're staying, I'm staying. I love you, Jack. It's not Will I want. Not anymore. It's you. You are what the compass would point to every time I held it. I may love Will, but I'm in love with you. Whether you love me back or not, I don't care. I'm going with you, and I'm not sorry."

"Lizzie-"

"My decision is final, Jack."

Jack nodded his head, and then gave me a smirk.

"What?"

"I always knew you'd come over to my side."

"Oh, shut it!"

"Elizabeth! Jack! Hurry up!"

Will sounded angry and impatient. Who could blame him. I pulled Jack's pistol out of his holster and pointed it at Will.

"Will, I'm sorry, but I no longer love you. The Kraken is only after Jack, and he has elected to stay behind, but so have I. I love him. More than anything. Will, if you love me, you and the crew will leave at once."

"Elizabeth-"

"Go!"

I hated the fact that I hurt him, but I had to follow my heart. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the Kraken were to get him, or if I were to let Jack die alone. As soon as the longboat was a good distance away, Jack unhandcuffed me, and together, we unsheathed our swords, ready to face the sea monster together.

"Whatever happens, Elizabeth, I just want you to know that I love you as well."

I could tell that he wasn't lying this time. That he really and truly meant it.

"You're the reason I couldn't get me blasted compass to work. It would always point to you, and not to the Dead Man's Chest. I love you more than I do me own life. You're the main reason I came back."

This brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you, Jack."

THE END


End file.
